Fa Mulan
Fa Mulan is the main protagonist of Disney's 1998 film of the same name, and the deuteragonist of its 2004 direct-to-video sequel. She is inspired by the legendary Hua Mulan from the Chinese poem the Ballad of Mulan. Mulan is the 8th official Disney Princess and is the only one in the line-up who is not actual royalty through birth or marriage. Info Personality Mulan, aberrated and unlike most previous female roles; is courageous and more self-reliant. She also does not fit in with the expectations of a young Chinese girl of the time; despite her natural beauty, she is clumsy, outspoken, and independent rather than graceful, obedient, silent and demure. Which is why her meeting with the matchmaker ended in chaos, that and help from a certain cricket, and why the matchmaker claimed that even though she has the looks of a bride, it will never work because all she will do is dishonor her parents and her future husband. However, her courage, intelligence, and determination, helped her through her adventures of defeating the Huns Army. Appearance Mulan is a 16-year old tomboy of Chinese origin. She is a natural beauty, with dark brown eyes and straight, black hair, however, it's length changes. In the beginning of the original film, her hair was long, which went down to her waist. Later, in the film, when she leaves to join the army; she cuts her hair with her father's sword, and ties it up in a bun, which helps her blend into the army, so that the other soldiers don't know that she's really a woman. In the 2nd film, her hair was grown, not to its original length, but it's noticeably longer than before. In promotional works, her hair is always shown as it's original length, down to the waist. During the 2 films, Mulan wore a range of outfits, from beautiful, Chinese dresses to her soldier's get up, though her most notable outfits come from the original film; in which her promotional dress comes from, which is a simple dress, which consisted of either a creamy green-yellow dress, with blue over shirt, which has green sleeves, and a red band around her waist. She also sports kung-fu styled solider's outfit, as well as her pink matchmaker's dress and her father's armor. Mulan is supposed not to wear any makeup or anything to "beautify" her and does not EVER use her beauty to an advantage. Most likely not even caring about looks in that way (though nature to her is beautiful). She is often said to have had her crush on Shang for his strength and love him for his personality and sort of had a breakup. It is to be noted that Li Shang also never comments on any part of Mulan's looks or has that moment with "the girl steps into the light and angels sing." Also, it is to be noted, that they never really say they love each other directly to the other. Story in Mulan (films) Mulan Mulan is the only child of Fa Zhou, a former war hero, and Fa Li. Mulan is forced to go to the town Matchmaker to find her a husband, which ends in humiliating failure. Shortly after, the Chinese Emperor's counselor, Chi-Fu, arrives in her village to announce that the deadly Huns, led by Shan Yu, have invaded China, and that one man in every family must serve in the war. Despite her protests, her father says that he will go in spite of his old age and old war wounds. Mulan decides to go in his place posing as a man, cutting her long hair with a sword, stealing her father's armor and riding away on her horse, Khan, so she will keep him from risking his life. On her way to the army camp, Mulan meets Mushu, a small dragon who claims to be a guardian sent by her ancestors. He agrees to help her pass as a soldier. Though Mulan fails the army training at first, she uses her intelligence and becomes the first soldier to solve a puzzle set by Li Shang, her unit's commanding officer. Afterwards, she rapidly progresses to become one of the best soldiers in the unit. She also makes friends in Yao, Ling and Chien Po, three fellow soldiers, though she is forced to hide her gender. Through the machinations of Mushu, the soldiers are called to the war front. After finding that the Chinese Army, led by Shang's father General Li, has been completely destroyed by the Huns, Shang leads Mulan and the other soldiers to stop them. Despite the unit being outnumbered, Mulan is able to defeat the Huns by crushing them in an avalanche by way of a rocket. She sustains an injury from Shan-Yu, but her gender is soon revealed. She is spared death, the punishment for a woman joining the army, as Shang's way of repaying the debt from Mulan rescuing him during the previous battle. Mulan is left behind by the army and prepares to return home. However, she discovers that Shan-Yu and his five generals have survived and are heading towards the Imperial City. Mulan attempts to warn Shang, but she is ignored because she is a woman. However, when Shan Yu captures the Emperor, Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po join her in a rescue attempt. Mulan disguises herself, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po as concubines and take out the Hun guards, allowing Shang to reach Shan Yu and the emperor. Yao, Ling and Chein Po escape with the Emperor, but Mulan remains behind after Shang is knocked unconscious by Shan Yu. She reveals herself as the soldier who took down the Huns, which angers Shan Yu. While running from Shan Yu, she comes up with a plan to kill him by means of fireworks. While Mushu goes to get the fireworks, Mulan faces Shan Yu on the roof of the Emperor's palace. She disarms him with a paper fan and uses his sword to pin him to the roof, allowing Mushu to fire fireworks at Shan Yu, presumably killing him. Mulan is oppressed by Chi Fu for the final time when he arrogantly says that as a woman, she is unworthy of being called a hero and being worth anything. Mulan is then confronted by the Emperor with her various crimes, having heard about them from Chi Fu. At the same time, he acknowledges that she saved all of China and bows to her out of respect. His gesture results in all the gathered people bowing as well. The Emperor first offers Mulan a council position then a job as consul, both of which Mulan refuses. The Emperor instead gifts her with his personal crest, and Shan Yu's sword. Mulan returns home, and is able to reconcile with her father. The end of the film shows Mulan inviting Shang, who had followed Mulan under the guise of returning her helmet, to dinner. Mulan II The beginning of the sequel shows Shang, now a General, proposing to Mulan, and they begin preparing for a marriage. However, the Emperor tasks them both with escorting his three daughters to the neighboring kingdom of Qui Gong in an attempt to form an alliance. Should the alliance fail, the Mongols would invade China just like the Huns did. Mulan and Shang ask Yao, Ling, and Chien Po to accompany them. Shang and Mulan's relationship becomes somewhat strained during the trip, as the couple has differing views on various issues, particularly on the subject of the arranged marriages the princesses are being forced into. Meanwhile, Mushu is informed that if Mulan marries Shang, he would cease to be a guardian, instead being returned to his former job of Gong Ringer. Mushu takes advantage of Mulan and Shang's differences and tries to break them up. However, Mulan soon discovers Mushu's plans and tries to reconcile with Shang. Before she can talk to Shang, bandits attack the group. Shang and Mulan are able to save the princesses, but are left hanging from a broken bridge. Shang chooses to sacrifice himself, as the bridge can only support one. Mulan and the princesses continue towards Qui Gong. Seeing that the princesses have fallen in love with Yao, Ling and Chien Po, and believing that Shang is dead, Mulan prepares to offer herself as a bride in their places. However, Shang is revealed to have survived his fall, and travels to stop her. Mushu is able to fix things by masquerading as the Golden Dragon of Unity, and forces the King to stop the wedding. The princesses are released from their vows and Shang and Mulan are married. The end of the film, reveals that Mulan has told Shang about Mushu, and that Shang combined the family temples, allowing Mushu to remain a guardian. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts II Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet Mulan as "Ping" outside the army's camp with Mushu. Sora and Donald are shocked when Goofy reveals to them that she is actually a girl but promise to keep her identity a secret. The group join the army, where Mulan almost blows her cover after breaking up a massive brawl between Sora, Donald, and two other military recruits. Captain Shang has little faith in "Ping", despite the constant comments from Sora, Donald and Goofy. Mulan slowly impresses Shang, defeating Shan-Yu and his Heartless single-handedly by causing an avalanche, and even saves Shang's life. But Mushu accidentally gives away Mulan's identity. Shang, outraged of her deceit, chucks her and the others out of the army before leaving. Mulan and the others see Shan-Yu and several surviving Heartless emerge from the mountain and make their way to the Imperial City. Mulan fails to convince Shang to believe her, but she soon gets his trust again when the Emperor is kidnapped. Mulan, Sora and the others battle and kill Shan-Yu, Mulan being thanked personally by the Emperor who bows respectfully. Shan-Yu's sword then suddenly glows and gives Sora access to another world. Mulan is reunited with Sora during his second visit to her world. Mulan is hunting a cloaked man who she believes is an enemy spy, but Sora knows it is a member of Organization XIII. Following the cloaked man to the mountains, they see a Heartless Dragon called the Storm Rider head for the Imperial City. They head there where they find the cloaked man (there are actually two, one being Riku) who reveals himself to be Xigbar. Mulan and the others battle the Storm Rider and defeat it. Mulan gives her support to Sora when he leaves to continue his journey to find Riku and Kairi. In order to thank her for her unconditional loyalty, the Emperor makes her Captain Shang's partner, with the 2 of them serving beside him. Sometime after Xemnas's defeat Mulan and Shang were having a romantic moment in the Bamboo Grove only for their moment to be interrupted when Yao, Ling and Chien Po were spying on them. Story of Joining Sora's Team As Mulan, Shang, and their friends were summoned by The Emperor of China, they were asked to join Soras team to protect all the worlds from Organization XIII and Maleficent. As Mulan, Cri-Kee and Mushu were happy about seeing their friends again, Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, even Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei thought it was a bad idea. When Mulan and Sora tried to persuade them to help, Yao decided to join as it meant to protect his wife Mei. As they all went to discuss outside, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy engaged in combat when Heartless and Zelnemies appeared to attack the Emperor in the temple. During their showdown, Mulan, Li Shiang Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po helped out as they owe them their assistance. As they defeated the monsters, they were all surprised when Shan-Yu returned but now stronger. When it was between Sora, and Mulan against Shan-Yu, and Pete, their showdown lasted about 45 seconds. When Mulan made up her mind, she decided to join the team as her friends joined also. Therefor her appearance began to change meaning that the mission to recruit someone from Mulan's world, and findong the hidden Keyhole was complete. Relationships Digimon Partner(s) Samudramon.jpg|Samudramon Category:Mulan characters Category:Warriors Category:Humans Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Wives Category:Martial Artists Category:Tomboys Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Princesses Category:Swordsmen Category:Military characters Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Asian characters Category:Light Category:Ionic characters Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Sora's Team Category:Daughters Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Athletes Category:Clumsy characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Chinese characters Category:Princesses